1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to wild bird feeders and particularly to those of the hanging or post mounted type comprising vertical tubes which have not, until now, been universal in the type of seed dispensed or in the appeal to the preferred smaller types of birds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previous attempts to construct wild bird feeders, many problems were not answered. Separate feeders had to be used for the feeding of different seeds, such as thistle, which is small, and sunflower, which is large. Also, no adequate separation of the perches was found that would prevent the larger birds from keeping the smaller ones away from the feeder. Further, in feeders of the vertical tube type, the seed level soon dropped below the level of many of the hoppers on the tube so that frequent replenishing of the food was necessary to keep the feeder operable. In addition, perches and seed dispensing devices which crossed from one side of the tube to the other, often interfered with the normal gravitational flow of the seed. Destructive animals, such as squirrels, could gain access to the feeder and could then gnaw through the sides of the feeder to destroy it and so gain access to the seed. Furthermore, a universal feeder which could be either hung where desired or post mounted and would, at the same time, satisfactorily protect the food from spoilage by rain or loss and spilling by wind, has not yet been available.